


As Long As We Have Each Other

by bbhpcy614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Sweet Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhpcy614/pseuds/bbhpcy614
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble





	As Long As We Have Each Other

"I-Is it really okay if I post this, what if-"

"Its fine, we already talked about this right? We're not gonna hide this anymore" 

***

"One of the Hot topic on social media today is the post of the top Model Baekhyun and Photographer Chanyeol, you can clearly see that they are in the same place. It will be recalled that just last month there was a rumor that they were dating"

***

"Is it true?"

"Stating what's obvious?"

Jongdae whispered but apparently Junmyeon heard it

"I just want them to confirm it okay?!"

"Wait, chill okay, they're just dating it's not like they were-"

"Shut up! As Baekhyun’s manager of course I-"

"Hey, hey hey! That's enough, we didn't decided to meet you so that you can argue infront of us."

Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Sehun became silent after hearing those words from Chanyeol

"We... just wanted to let you know that we're dating"

"Obviously..."

Jongdae rolled his eyes at what Baekhyun said

"What are you planning to do now?"

"We'll admit that we're dating"

"You'll admit that the both of you are dating. Then what? People will talk about the both of you, many people will hate you and-"

"Then what do you want us to do?"

"Don't tell the truth"

"We can't afford to lie to those fans who supported us"

"You're not going to lie to them, you're just.... simply..... not gonna tell the truth"

"That's the same Junmyeon"

Junmyeon sighed then continued talking

"Agh! I-I'm just worried, what about your careers?"

"Nothing will change. We'll stay, Model and Photographer"

"You don't have to worry about us"

Baekhyun smiled at them

"We're not doing this to ruin our careers or popularity. We're doing this because we want to tell the world how much we love each other"

Chanyeol looked at the man beside him while saying the last sentence.

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, happiness is visible in their eyes

"Everything will be fine"

Chanyeol said then smiled

"Everything will be fine... As long as we have each other."

"As long as we have each other."


End file.
